1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to preventing the reproduction of audio data on a scratched portion of a compact disc in a compact disc player (referred to hereinafter as "CDP"). More particularly, the present invention relates to a method for preventing audio data on a scratched portion of a compact disc from being reproduced in a CDP, in which tracks of the compact disc being reproduced are checked. When an abnormal track is detected, the associated program data from a lead-in area of the compact disc is detected and corrected, thereby preventing the audio data on the abnormal track from being repeatedly reproduced.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, a compact disc comprises a circular plate having a diameter of 12 cm which is recorded with audio data. The data recorded produces music or other information over an interval of one hour or more. The data recorded at such a high density are reproduced by a pickup in a CDP in a non-contact fashion that the tracks are not abraded during playback. Such non-contact reproduction ensures that the life of the compact disc will be semipermanent. Because the compact disc is digitally recorded, the recorded data does not undergo significant signal degradation. Therefore, a compact disc produces a high signal-to-noise ratio (S/N ratio) of at least 90 dB, which is higher than conventional circular plate discs. The compact disc is also provided with a reflecting film made of aluminum on its recorded areas, thereby exhibiting a high durability against external impacts.
A compact disc has three areas, namely, a lead-in area, a general signal area and a lead-out area. The general signal area is recorded with the audio data. The lead-in area is recorded with program data associated with the audio data recorded on the general signal area. The lead-out area is recorded with program data indicating that all information recorded on the compact disc has been reproduced. When a user selects a recording for playback, the CDP detects the program data in the lead-in area associated with the audio data recorded on the general signal area of the compact disc. The CDP determines an initial track position of the compact disc on which the associated information is recorded, according to the detected program data. Then, the CDP directs the pickup to the determined track position of the compact disc, thereby reproducing the associated information starting from the track position. In this manner, the CDP can selectively reproduce the selected recording from a plurality of audio data recorded in the general signal area of the compact disc.
In the CDP, however, the pickup may not be able to reproduce the audio data recorded on the compact disc due to a scratch or other damage on the disc. In this situation, the pickup repeatedly reproduces the audio data on the same track or it returns to the previous track. Such a situation is generally referred to as "bouncing." In this case, the user's listening experience deteriorates because he must repeatedly listen to the same information in a short period.
Further, in order to prevent the CDP from repeatedly reproducing the audio data on the same track when the "bouncing" occurs, the user must direct the CDP to skip that portion of the track each time the audio data thereon is reproduced. This is inconvenient to the user.